


Ultimatum

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Vic finds out Lucas told Sullivan about their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set an indefinite time after episode 2.12 but doesn't necessarily follow canon.
> 
> *Mild warning for some language scattered throughout.

The call came in halfway through the shift. Nineteen was needed for assistance with a fire consuming several businesses in a shopping center. Just as the team reached the barn, Sullivan called out, “Hughes, I need you to switch with Miller.”

“Sir?” she stopped to inquire.

“No questions. Just do it,” the Captain told her. She nodded, exchanged a glance with Dean, and ran to the aid car instead of the engine.

Maya drove, and as soon as they were on the road, she asked, “So what’s up with all the switching? Not that I don’t like riding with you or anything.”

Vic shook her head. “I have no idea. We’re halfway through shift. I haven’t done anything wrong or gotten injured or sick.”

“I’m sure Sullivan has a reason,” Maya commented. Vic sighed. The entire way to the scene, she replayed the first half of the day in her mind. Every call, the chores she’d been assigned, everything. Surely something happened to make Sullivan suddenly not want her on a truck.

It could be something related to Dean rather than her. But why would someone be taken off of aid car? She had never heard of that happening before. It always went the other way. No, it had to be about her. And unfortunately she would have to wait until after the call to find out what Sullivan’s reason was.

Except a suspicion arose as soon as they arrived on scene. The fire had spread through four connected businesses so far. Three other stations were already there, battling the flames. And because it was so big, the Fire Chief was running the scene. Who just so happened to also be Vic’s boyfriend. That she didn’t think anyone knew about except Travis and Jack.

But Lucas’s eyes searched her team until they found her. She saw a brief flash of concern before he averted his gaze. Sullivan walked up to him and said, “Bishop and Hughes are with the aid car. They can help out with triage. Where do you need the rest of us?”

Lucas let a small smile grace his lips before sliding back into Chief mode. He gave out orders, and Vic watched her team disperse. Before she followed Maya toward triage, she caught Lucas’s gaze again. The expression of relief that he forgot to cover up answered her question.

Vic turned her back on him and joined Maya and the others at triage. She kept her focus on the patients still trickling in. The shopping center had been busy when the fire started. They were still clearing out the businesses at each end. Critical patients from the businesses on fire were being loaded into aid cars. Those still being evacuated seemed to have less severe injuries, most being smoke inhalation.

By the time all triage patients were checked and cleared or sent to the hospital, the fire was ninety percent contained. Maya appeared beside Vic. “I’m going to tag out here and see if they need me to jump in on the fire. You coming?”

Vic glanced toward where Lucas was talking to Sullivan and Jack. She looked back to Maya. “There’s a reason Sullivan didn’t want me on the engine. They’ll just turn me away anyway.”

“That has to suck,” Maya stated. “Maybe when we’re done here you can talk to him. Find out what’s going on.”

“Maybe,” Vic replied. Though she had an idea what his reasoning was already. She just couldn’t say anything. Unless she could. For all she knew, her whole team could know about her relationship. And she did not like the implication. It meant that someone, most likely Lucas, had betrayed her. That she was actually being held back from doing her job because of him.

Vic became so angry just at the thought of being right about it all that she stopped talking to everyone. She cleaned up the triage area in silence, keeping her back to what was left of the fire. And to Lucas. She couldn’t look at him, and not just to keep him from seeing her anger. It was entirely possible that a glare from her could set the Chief on fire.

Eventually the fire was out, and Vic was allowed to help with cleanup. She still avoided Lucas. Thankfully he never tried to talk to her. Maybe he did notice that she was mad after all. Her team did. They all stayed out of her way. Even Travis left her alone for once.

As soon as they returned to the station and cleaned up, Vic made a beeline for Sullivan’s office. She stopped outside the door, sucked in and breathed out two deep breaths, and knocked.

“Come in,” he called out. Vic went in and shut the door behind her. Sullivan glanced at her and set the papers he held down on the desk. “What can I do for you?”

“Why did you put me on aid car for that call?” she asked, proud that not much of her anger showed through.

Sullivan responded, “Because I knew Ripley would be in charge, and I didn't want him to be distracted with worry about you getting hurt.”

Vic felt like she’d been punched in the chest. “Wh-why would he worry about me?”

“You don’t need to keep your cover, Hughes,” Sullivan told her. “He told me about the two of you the night I sent you home sick.”

“He did?” Vic asked, her voice betraying a bit more of her building anger.

Her captain nodded. “He did. I have not and will not say a word to anyone. Just pretend I know nothing about it.”

“He’s already doing that,” Vic mumbled. “Did he ask you to keep me out of the fire?”

“Ripley wouldn’t do that to anyone unless he had to,” Sullivan stated. “He loves the job too much to take it away from someone else. Especially you.”

That was something at least. Vic shook her head. “Then why did you do it?”

“Like I said, I didn’t want him to be distracted.”


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time ever, Vic suggested she and Travis go for a bike ride. He immediately agreed without question. So after shift, Vic met up with Travis at their usual riding spot. They started out chatting about random things. Vic was happy to have the distraction. But eventually Travis asked what she knew was coming. “What is going on with you? You’re actually making me work harder at this.”

“Lucas told Sullivan about me,” she stated without slowing down.

Travis exclaimed, “He told our captain?”

“Yep.”

He shook his head, wobbling a little on the bike. “After getting so mad at you for telling me. What was he thinking?”

Vic pushed herself to go faster. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it yet.”

“Then how did you find out?”

“Sullivan told me,” she replied. “That’s why he put me on aid car for that one call. He didn’t want Ripley to worry about me.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

Vic huffed. “That’s for sure. But I’m not as upset about that as I am pissed at Lucas. He quite literally threw a temper tantrum because I told you. Then he goes and tells _my captain_. I just – I can’t believe he did that.”

She slowed to a stop as her vision blurred. Travis stopped beside her and offered a sympathetic look. “I wish I knew how to help you. What did Sullivan say? Is he going to turn you in?”

Vic wiped at her eyes. “No. He said to pretend he doesn’t know about it.”

“That’s going to be hard to do if he keeps you from doing your job every time Ripley is on scene,” Travis pointed out.

“It’s all I’m going to be able to think about now,” Vic admitted. “I’m always going to be worried about something happening that causes me to lose my job or my relationship.”

“You don’t think Ripley will throw you under the bus, do you?”

She shrugged. “He kind of already did by telling my boss.”

Vic turned her bike around and started heading back. Travis followed suit. He pulled up beside her and said, “Not to bring up old wounds, but he threw out the subordinate card when you fought over me knowing, right?”

“Yep.”

“Isn’t Sullivan his subordinate, too?”

Vic stopped. She stared at Travis, who had also stopped a few feet ahead of her. Her anger flared up again. “You’re right.”

Travis hesitantly added, “So…what does that mean?”

“I wish I knew.” Vic began pedaling once more. She stayed silent the rest of the way back, Travis quietly cycling beside her. He didn’t try to talk any more, either, seeming to let her work things out herself. She tried. But memories of the things Lucas had said during their first fight kept repeating over and over in her head. No one supposed to know. Taking risks. Exposed. Consequences. Subordinates.

By the time they reached their vehicles, Vic was worn out physically. But her anger had built up rather than eased. The whole point in going biking with Travis was to get rid of some of the anger. Yet it backfired. Badly. So she went home and decided to take out her frustration on her apartment. She cleaned every single room top to bottom.

She finally collapsed onto the sofa and checked the time. In her frenzy, she had skipped lunch and dinner. Her stomach rumbled as a reminder. Deciding she was too tired to cook, she searched for her phone to order something. Several messages awaited her. A couple were from Travis, asking if she was okay. She answered him quickly that she was.

The rest were all from Lucas. They started out asking about her day, telling her he missed her. But then the messages changed to asking if everything was all right, then if she was ignoring him. Before she could respond, the phone rang. His name popped up on the screen.

Vic answered, “I am fine. I’m enjoying a day all to myself doing what I want without needing to answer to anyone.”

“Umm, ok…” he replied hesitantly. “Are you sure you’re not upset about something?”

“What do I have to be upset about?” she asked, a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

It took him a minute to say, “You sound angry. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

Vic laughed without humor. “Again, why should I be angry?”

Lucas sighed. “Can I at least come over so we can talk about it?”

“You can do whatever you want,” she told him.

“I’ll be there soon.” He hung up before she had a chance to. Tears burned her eyes again. She pressed the heels of her hands against them. She was not going to cry. Not about this. Not in front of him.

It wasn’t long before Lucas showed up. Vic opened the door and walked away, leaving him to shut it and follow. Once she crossed the room, she spun around and said, “I wasn’t supposed to be on aid car.”

“What?” he asked from where he’d stopped just inside the apartment.

“The shopping center fire. I wasn’t supposed to be on aid car for that,” she told him. “I was on the engine the rest of the shift, both before and after.”

He shook his head as if confused. “Then why were you not on engine at that point?”

She straightened her back before responding, “Because _your_ best friend ordered me to.”

Lucas’s eyes widened but then softened. Guilt covered his face. “You mean Sullivan.”

“Yes.”

“He took you off engine and put you somewhere safe.”

“He did.”

“Because of me.”

“Wow, you got three for three.”

Lucas stared into her gaze, pleading with his eyes. “I never asked him to do that. You have to believe me.”

“Oh, I know,” she told him.

“But you’re still mad at me.”

She nodded. “You’re damn right about that. You yelled at me because I told Travis, one of my _peers_. Then you go and tell my captain of all people! Who, just in case you forgot, is also your subordinate.”

He flinched at that last word. “Sully was my best friend years ago. You and I were fighting, and I needed someone to talk to. So, yes, I told him.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me that you did,” she pointed out. He lowered his head. His arms hung at his sides. He didn’t even have his hands on hips like he usually did. He looked so desolate Vic almost felt sorry for him. Almost. She added, “We can’t keep going on like this.”

His head snapped up. “Like what?”

“This whole secret thing. I’m done. Either we go public, including the department, or we’re finished,” she declared.

Somehow his body sagged even more. His eyes watered. “You’re seriously giving me an ultimatum on this?”

“I am.”

“You do realize what you’re saying, right?” he asked. Vic nodded without saying anything. Lucas stared at her. She stared back, willing him to not break her heart. Yet she knew it would be her fault if he did. She was the one who gave the ultimatum. And she would have to live with whatever he decided to do. What she did not expect was for him to turn around and walk out the door without even saying goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I forgot to change the number of chapters last time. Yes, there are more chapters to come. I have them all written and just need to review them before I post. I plan to have the full story out before next week's episode.

“Okay what is going on with you today?” Travis asked from the doorway of the bunk room. Vic didn’t bother looking his way. She snuggled down under the blanket and kept her back to him. Until he yanked the blanket away.

Vic rolled onto her back. “What the hell, Travis?”

He held the blanket out of her reach. “Talk to me. You’re in a mood worse than I’ve ever seen.”

“Leave me alone,” she murmured and rolled back over.

Travis sighed. “Come on, Vic. Is it something I did?”

“No.”

“Is it Ripley?” he inquired. Vic stayed silent, ignoring the ache in her chest. But apparently that was answer enough for Travis. “What did he do this time?”

Vic mumbled, “He left.”

“Left?”

“Yes, left,” she repeated. “He walked out. Hasn’t called in two days. He’s gone.”

“Oh, Vic,” Travis soothed as he sat beside her. “What happened?”

She sat up but couldn’t meet his eyes. “I confronted him about telling Sullivan.”

“And?”

She sighed. “We fought. Again. I told him either we need to go completely public or be done. He took the second option.”

Travis patted her leg. “Why in the world did you do that?”

Vic looked up. “I didn’t expect him to walk out on me. It hasn’t been that long since he told me he doesn’t want to let me go. He used those words, too. But I guess he didn’t mean them.”

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the alarm went off. They both raced to the barn. Vic shut off her emotions and forced her mind to go blank. She was ready to do her job, hopefully get out some of the anger she still felt beneath the heartache. The call was for a house fire. It should be a simple, fairly easy scene.

“Vic,” Travis said from the front of the cab.

“What?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder. She could see the smoke and flames ahead.

Sullivan cleared his throat from the passenger seat. “Looks like we aren’t the first on scene.”

Vic turned so she could see better while Travis parked the truck. A red SUV with the markings of the SFD was already parked across the street. She let her head hit her seat and groaned.

“Are you able to handle this scene?” Sullivan asked.

She managed to keep herself from glaring at him. “I can do my job, Captain.”

He shared a doubtful look with Travis before all three climbed out. She instantly heard Lucas greet the team and start filling Sullivan in on the scene. Two people had been inside, but he got both out. They needed some oxygen and a few light burns treated. The fire engulfed half of the first floor.

Vic noticed the moment Lucas saw her, though his gaze darted away quickly. His voice remained calm and stern when he gave her orders to follow Andy inside for an internal attack. She had to admit she was slightly surprised he actually sent her in rather than keep her outside where it was safe. But then, she had become just another firefighter to him again.

She worked with Andy, dousing the flames with precision. It was what they’d done a million times. No surprises. No obstacles. They had it all out in record time. Vic emerged from the front door and tugged her helmet and mask off, breathing in fresh air. Ben met her and Andy with cold bottles of water. Vic sipped at hers as she watched the rest of her team begin overhaul.

After resting a bit, Vic joined in the cleanup process as well. She tried not to notice Lucas have a quick, animated conversation with Sullivan before getting into his car and speeding away. It was hard to miss the change in the Captain’s mood afterwards, though. He didn’t look at her even when giving orders. She knew she was the reason Lucas left the scene early.

The ride back to the station was silent and tense. Even Travis didn’t find things to babble about. Vic was scared that if she spoke, it would provoke Sullivan. So she kept to herself and hoped he could pretend she wasn’t there. Which worked until they were settling down from the call. Vic was helping Travis start on dinner when Sullivan entered the beanery and said, “Hughes, I need to see you in my office.”

She shared a concerned glance with Travis before following the Captain. Once inside the office, he shut the door and gestured for her to have a seat. He sat behind the desk and stared at her. Vic squirmed and started, “I’m the reason he left the scene early.”

“You are,” Sullivan replied, not needing her to clarify who she meant. “He admitted to me that he never should’ve gotten involved with you. He doesn’t regret it, but it still never should have happened. Today proves why. The Fire Chief should not be distracted to the point of voluntarily giving up command of a scene.”

“We’ve worked scenes before without issues,” she pointed out.

Sullivan lifted one eyebrow. “That may be true, but now it’s different.”

Vic let out a short laugh. “Why? I’m just another one of his firefighters.”

“You will never be just a firefighter to him. He fell for you. Hard. I can see it, and we haven’t been friends for years,” he informed her.

She shook her head. “He doesn’t care about me. If he did, he wouldn’t have walked away.”

“He did that to protect himself.”

“From what?”

Sullivan’s voice was soft and quiet as he told her, “From having his heart broken again.”

Vic sat back in her chair, shocked. “What do you mean by again?”

“He's been in love three times now. The first two couldn’t handle his job and left him,” Sullivan explained.

Things started to make sense. And Vic felt like a horrible human being. “So by giving him the ultimatum of putting our careers in jeopardy or stop seeing each other, I basically did the same thing to him.”

“Exactly.”

“Except he’s not in love with me. It was too easy for him to choose.”

A smile appeared on Sullivan’s lips. “He is definitely in love with you even if he hasn’t said it yet. He had that look in his eyes when he told me about you.”

“You’re wrong. He can’t be…"

“He is.” The Captain insisted. “And if you even think you might feel the same way, you need to fix this rift between you."

Vic lowered her gaze to the floor at her feet. She didn’t know if she was in love with Lucas, but she did care about him. And missed him. A lot. She looked back up and quietly asked, “How do I fix it?”

“That I can’t help you with. It’s between you and Ripley,” he responded. Then he added, “Just whatever you do, do it soon. Otherwise both of you will need to be concerned for your jobs.”

Vic nodded. “Yes, Sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

Vic felt awkward as she walked into SFD headquarters. She had to force herself to keep moving forward and not turn around. Lucas wasn’t going to willingly come to her apartment, so she had to go to him. And that meant going to his office.

An older lady sat behind a desk next to his office door. She smiled warmly at Vic. “Can I help you?”

Vic cleared her throat to answer, “I need to see Chief Ripley. Is he in?”

“Let me see if he’s available. Can I get your name?”

Before Vic could reply, the door opened. Lucas stepped out. “Vic? What are you doing here?”

Her heart lurched at the sight of him standing in the doorway. He looked miserable, like he hadn’t slept. Maybe he hadn’t. She just hoped she would be able to fix it. “I need to talk to you.”

He glanced toward the woman Vic assumed was his secretary. Then he looked at Vic and motioned for her to follow him into his office. She did, and he shut the door. He faced her, and she was somewhat glad to see him place his hands on his hips. At least he wasn’t as downcast as he’d been the last time they talked.

“I don’t have much time. What do you need?” he said with a clipped tone.

Vic let her sorrow show in her expression. “I came to apologize. I don’t want to be done. I want to be with you. I miss you.”

His posture straightened. His eyes narrowed. “I don’t have time for that conversation. And it definitely isn’t happening here.”

“Then tell me when and where.”

“There is no point in talking about it. You’ve made it clear that you don’t want to continue the relationship,” he stated, lowering his voice on the last word.

Vic shook her head. “How did I do that?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and gestured with his other hand as he said, “You’ve brought up ending it three separate times now. That’s pretty damn clear.”

Her eyes burned. She blinked, willing away the tears. He was right. She had brought it up. But that didn’t mean she wanted it to be over. She was just tired of the secrecy and tired of the fear.

“I need to get back to work,” he said suddenly.

“So, what? Are we not even going to try to work things out?”

Lucas stood completely still, his face going blank. “We’re done.”

She focused on his eyes a moment longer, hoping to see a glimpse of any kind of emotion. But there was nothing. He’d shut it all down. Shut her out. A rock formed in her chest. “Okay, then. Have a nice life, Chief.”

Somehow Vic managed to walk out of his office with her head held high. She kept up the façade until she was safely inside her Jeep. Then the waterfall began. It was officially over. No more fun adult sleepovers. No more Netflix dates on her sofa. No more secrets. No more Lucas.

Vic sucked in several deep breaths to calm herself down. She could do this. She could move on with her life. It’s not like they were serious or anything. Oh, but her feelings for him were. Nope. She wasn’t going to think like that. They were over. From that moment on, he was only Chief Ripley, her boss’s boss’s boss.

Mind set, Vic called Travis. As soon as he answered, she said, “Me and you are going out tonight. We can invite the girls, too, but you’re going to be my wingman. Help me get drunk and go home with a hot stranger.”

“Vic, no! Why would you do that?” he practically yelled.

“Because I am officially single.”

His voice was a lot quieter when he told her. “I don’t believe that for a second. You two will work things out and be happy again.”

A sob surprised her. “No, we won’t. Not this time.”

“What makes you think that?”

“He just said so,” she informed him, feeling her resolve weaken.

Travis was silent for a couple of minutes. Then he said, “I’m not going to let you head down that particular road. We can go out tonight, but the only guy you’re going home with is me.”

Her anger erupted. “Never mind, then. I’ll just go find someone myself if you won’t help me.”

She hung up and tossed her phone onto the passenger seat. So much for having a supportive best friend. She contemplated calling Maya or Andy, but then she would have to tell them her dark and dirty secrets. She really was on her own. But she knew she could do it. She didn’t need anybody.

With a pit stop to stock up on liquor, Vic headed home. It was early afternoon, so she refused to let herself start drinking. She still planned to go out that night. No way could she stay in her apartment alone. Their place. The one place they could just let go and be themselves. Together.

One drink wouldn’t hurt anything. She settled onto the sofa with glass in hand and found the saddest, sappiest movie she could find. There was a couple of hours still before she could start getting ready for her night on the town. And the movie worked at distracting her just long enough.

She had just gotten out of the shower and was trying to decide what to wear when her doorbell rang. Thinking maybe Travis changed his mind, she went to answer it. Maya and Andy greeted her with bags of booze and snacks. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Travis called and said you had a rough day,” Andy told her as they headed for Vic’s kitchen.

Maya added, “And he gave us instructions not to let you leave your apartment. So, here we are.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Vic mumbled.

“He’s worried about you,” Andy said. “He didn’t tell us what happened, just that you were thinking of doing something stupid and needed someone to cheer you up.”

Vic rolled her eyes. “I don’t need cheered up. I need to be left alone to wallow in my misery.”

“Yeah, he also said not to let you kick us out,” Maya responded. Vic sighed. She grabbed her bottle of vodka and left them to the freedom of her kitchen. Even if she was being held captive, she didn’t have to partake in any cheerful conversations. She plopped down on the sofa and drank straight from the bottle. Yeah, it was going to be one of those nights.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be nice and post this earlier than I have been. It does have some angst, but there's also a humorous bit that I really enjoyed writing.
> 
> *Warning for some strong language. There isn't much, so you can skip over it if that bothers you.

Pounding in her head woke Vic up. She moaned and covered her eyes even though her room was fairly dark. If only she could sleep a little longer. But the pounding wouldn’t stop. It just kept going. Then it changed to a chiming that sounded a lot like her doorbell. Oh.

Vic forced her eyes open and sat up. The room spun. She held her head until the ride stopped. Then she very slowly stood. She braced herself with a hand on her bed and then the wall as she made her way to her front door. The chimes stopped just before she reached the living room. Curious and already up, Vic opened the door anyway.

Just in time to see Lucas walk away. She really did not need that visual again. She called out, “What do you want?”

He turned and glared at her. Then he walked back until he was directly in front of her. “You’re hungover.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious,” Vic mumbled, leaning against the open door.

“You must have had quite a night.”

Vic blinked up at him. “Oh yeah, drinking myself to oblivion was so much fun. I’ll probably do it again tonight. Are you going to come in or stand there?”

He stepped inside. She shut the door and faced him. He looked toward her bedroom. “Is someone going to come out and cause an awkward scene?”

“What are you talking about?”

Lucas sighed. “Montgomery called me and told me about your plans to get over me.”

“Of course he did,” Vic groaned. “That still doesn’t explain you being here.”

His expression hardened. His hands went to his hips. “If you’re so eager to move on, why did you have Montgomery call me?”

Vic shook her head, then instantly regretted it. “I didn’t.”

“Well he did,” Lucas stated. “He called and accused me of breaking your heart and ruining your life. You’re both lucky I’m not writing him up for it.”

Anger appeared in Vic’s mind, covering the sluggishness of her hangover. She walked up to him and glared. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I should.”

“And you know we’d fight it.”

“That’s why I haven’t. But if he does it again, I will.”

Vic huffed. “I’ll tell him to leave you alone. Not that it guarantees he will.”

Silence descended. Vic caught Lucas staring at her. She yawned. Deciding she needed some coffee, Vic went into the kitchen. She was waiting for her cup to fill when Lucas spoke from behind her. “Did you really go out just to find someone to sleep with?”

Vic glared again. “No. I stayed here and drank with Maya and Andy. Though clearly they didn’t drink as much as I did since they aren’t here.”

“They didn’t have something to celebrate,” he commented.

She turned on him. “Celebrate? You think I wanted to celebrate you breaking up with me?”

He shrugged. “It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Get out!” she yelled, pointing toward the door. Her head pulsated at the volume, but she ignored it. She stared at him until he finally shook his head and left. Vic slumped against the counter, the full effects of her hangover and another argument hitting her at the same time.

She couldn’t believe Travis had called Lucas and yelled at him. Blamed him. He’d put his career at risk. And for what? She and Lucas were over. There was no fixing them. Travis needed to understand that and let them move on. 

Coffee forgotten, Vic went to her bedroom and found her phone. She didn’t give Travis a chance to say a word before she started, “You’re a fucking idiot. I can’t believe you would be so stupid and stubborn. You need to stay out of my problems.”

“Whoa, Vic slow down,” he cut in when she paused for air. “What are you talking about?”

“Luc-Ripley came to see me this morning.”

“And? Is everything better now?”

Vic ignored the pain in her head as she yelled, “No! It is not better! You made it worse! And if you don’t stay out of it, we’ll both lose our jobs.”

“What?”

“He’s pissed. Rightly so. My relationship is over. Done. No going back. You need to realize that and move on. Otherwise…” she trailed off, not wanting to say the words she thought aloud.

Travis sighed over the phone. “I didn’t mean to make things worse, Vic. I really thought if he knew how it affected you, he’d change his mind.”

“He didn’t.”

“I can tell. I’m sorry.”

She let out a rush of air as she felt her anger subside. “Thank you for trying to help, Travis. But sometimes you need to stay out of other people’s business.”

“You’re right,” Travis replied quietly. Vic went back to the kitchen to get her coffee. She sipped it just as Travis said, “I’ll leave him alone. And I won’t stop you from finding someone to help you forget about him.”

“Good.” Vic sipped some more coffee, feeling it slowly wake her body up.

Travis stayed quiet for a minute, then asked, “So what are you going to do about working scenes with him now?”

Vic was surprised at how calm her voice sounded as she said, “I’ll treat him the way I did before. Distant respect for my superior.”

“And if you can’t?” Travis pointed out. “Or if he treats you differently now?”

She sighed. “If we can’t give each other professional courtesy, then I guess I’ll have to quit. Or transfer.”

“You’d let him make you give up your career? The team?”

“What other choice do I have?”

“You could make him answer for his part in all this,” he suggested.

She put her mug on her nightstand and sat down. “If I do that, he’ll lose everything. His position, his career, his reputation.”

“Why is his more important than yours?”

“Because he’s…” she trailed off, not really sure how to put her thoughts into words.

Travis spoke quietly, gently. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

“What? No!

“You are.”

“I can’t be.”

“But you are.”

“Shit.”

“I knew it.”

Vic let out a frustrated groan and threw herself backwards on the bed. “What a time to figure that one out. There’s no way I can work with him now. What am I going to do?”

Travis laughed as he told her, “You’re going to keep being the awesome firefighter you are while staying at Nineteen. You’re going to show the Chief exactly what he gave up when he let you go.”

A smile touched Vic’s lips. “There’s a reason you’re my best friend, and I love you.”

“I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

Vic discovered Travis’s hobbies really were a great way to move on. She joined him cycling more often as well as rediscovering a love of reading. And drinking. Not that she ever forgot how liberating that could be. She didn’t overdo it or anything. Just a couple nights over the next week when she didn’t have shift the next day.

And she managed to avoid seeing Lucas at all. He never came to the station during her shifts, and Nineteen didn’t get called to any big scenes. Vic was pretty sure that Lucas had a hand in that, but she wasn’t complaining. Though Maya and Andy definitely did. She was glad she hadn’t told them what was going on. They’d probably never speak to her again for essentially getting them sidelined from multi-station fires.

Unfortunately her luck ran out after only a week. A few hours into shift, Nineteen was called in to assist on a fire at an assisted living center. Travis caught Vic on the way to the barn and asked, “You going to be okay if he’s there? Because there’s a strong chance he will be.”

She waved him off. “I’m just going to do my job like I was trained to do. I can be professional. He was-" she checked her surroundings and lowered her voice, “He was my Chief before he was my boyfriend. And that’s what he is to me now.”

“You sure about that?” he asked just as they reached the others.

“I’m fine, Travis,” she stated. He acquiesced and climbed into the truck. Vic did as well, and soon they were on their way. She wondered about seeing Luc-Ripley for the first time. Though it meant sorrow and damage for others, she hoped the scene would keep them busy enough she didn’t have time to think about him being there.

Still, her gaze automatically searched him out once they arrived. He was giving orders to a group of firefighters who had clearly already been close to the fire. They walked off just before Nineteen stepped up. Sullivan called out, “Nineteen reporting. Where do you need us?”

Ripley turned around. Vic swallowed a gasp. He was covered in soot and ash. And underneath that, she could see exhaustion. Sadness. Defeat. His gaze met hers briefly, and she saw a flash of hurt. Her own chest ached, but she ignored it. She also ignored the look Travis gave her. They were there to do a job, and she needed to stay focused.

Ripley finally said, “We still have people inside. Send half of your team on rescue. The rest can jump in with Twenty-three on the attack.”

He turned back toward the building. Sullivan sent Andy, Maya, Dean, and Ben to rescue. Then he told the rest, “All right, let’s get our gear and join the fight.”

On the way to get their tanks, Vic whispered to Travis, “So is he making up for the shopping center by taking me in his group, or is he babysitting me?”

“Probably both. And by the way, Ripley didn’t look too happy about it,” Travis whispered back.

She grabbed a tank and replied, “He gave up the right to be concerned for me when he broke it off between us.”

“Is there going to be a problem, Hughes?” Sullivan asked.

“No, Sir,” she stated. He studied her for a second before nodding once. Then the four of them headed toward where Twenty-three was working on containing the flames. Sullivan spoke with the other captain, and the four of them were partnered with someone from the other station. When Vic was sent to join Mayhorn, she sent a glare toward Travis and Jack. “Don’t say a word.”

They both held up their hands in surrender, but they also looked like they were holding in laughter. Vic herself was trying not to groan out loud. But then, she had nothing to worry about. She was already on scene with another ex, if three dates made Mayhorn eligible for the title. Besides, she knew what he liked and could use that to show Ripley what he’d given up.

She walked up to where he was getting tools off his station’s engine. “Hey, David. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

He glanced her way and smiled. “I wondered if I’d get to work with you. Captain wants us to find a place to vent.”

“Just the two of us?”

“Us and another pair. They’re already headed up to scope it out,” he informed her. She nodded and accepted the hook he offered. Then they rushed off to join the other pair on the roof. Vic wasn’t surprised to see that it turned out to be Jack and his partner. He smirked at her as she approached with David.

Vic glared back and asked, “Have we found a good spot yet?”

Jack's partner pointed to an area a few feet away. “We should get a good vent right over there. It’s the correct distance.”

“Let’s get started then,” David stated. They worked together to vent the roof. And the spot they chose was the right one. Smoke and then flames shot up almost as soon as the hole was created. They all shared high fives.

Jack radioed down, “Vent is going strong.”

“Ten-four, Gibson,” Ripley responded. Then, “Come on down. I don’t want any of you caught up there if the roof collapses.”

“Copy that. Heading down now,” Jack replied. As soon as they were on the ground, Vic yanked her mask and helmet off. She ran a hand over her hair and blew out a rush of air. Jack appeared beside her and asked, “You okay?”

She forced a smile. “All good.”

He hesitated but then walked away. Vic closed her eyes for a moment. She needed to pull herself together. She had a job to do that she was damn good at. And that she loved. Nothing and no one was going to stop her from doing it.

Just as Vic joined the team she was tasked with helping, someone called over the radio that the fire was closing in on the oxygen storage room. Ripley didn’t immediately respond. Vic glanced in his direction to find him watching her. Another voice radioed, “Chief!”

She watched him shake his head. Then his voice went over the radio. “Get out of there! Now! Focus the hoses in that area. We do not want an explosion!”

Practically before he stopped speaking, the building and everything around it shook. Flames shot into the sky. Hoses were directed at the newly erupted area. Then the radio came to life with someone shouting, “Mayday! Mayday! Man down! We need a RIT team in here now!”

The scene instantly became chaotic. The radio constantly went off with people giving or receiving instructions. Vic tagged in for a guy on one of the hoses. Travis and Jack joined her. Sullivan’s voice took over on giving commands. Vic chanced a glance behind her only to see Ripley stalk toward his vehicle, yanking his helmet off. Though she knew she shouldn’t, she felt bad for him at that moment. He’d really screwed up if he was being forced off a scene by a captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of had a bit of fun at Mayhorn's expense and to Lucas's dismay (and distraction). Poor guy just got used and didn't even know it.
> 
> The scene in this chapter sets up the events in the next chapter. I will post it tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write. It's a little longer than the rest because there was so much to fit into it. Enjoy!

Everyone was tense when they got back to the station. Andy started complaining about Ripley’s tardy answer as soon as they were all cleaned up. Not wanting to listen to it, Vic disappeared into the bunk room. She’d just laid down when the door opened, and Travis burst in. He looked agitated and concerned at the same time. Vic sat up and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Sullivan wants us in his office,” Travis told her.

She jumped up and followed him out of the room. “Is it just us? Did we so something wrong?”

Travis shook his head. “He just told me to come find you and report to his office.”

“Oh, great,” she murmured. They reached the captain’s office, and Vic noticed all of the blinds drawn. Fear crept in to mix with the worry. Whatever was about to happen, it wasn’t good.

Travis knocked, and Sullivan grunted for them to enter. Vic stepped in first and stopped. Sullivan stood behind his desk with his arms folded over his chest, a scowl on his face. Ripley stood near the window, glaring at Sullivan. He looked toward Vic, rolled his eyes, and went back to glaring at the Captain.

Pressure against her back forced her further into the room. Travis walked in and shut the door, but he didn’t move away from it. Vic glanced over her shoulder. Her best friend had the same stance as Sullivan. Vic asked, “What’s going on here?”

Sullivan answered, “You two seeing each other never should have happened for the very reason we saw today. A firefighter is in the hospital because you two can’t stop distracting each other.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Vic argued.

“Oh, so you weren’t trying to make me jealous?” Ripley spoke up.

Vic laughed. “Yeah, that’s my main focus. To make you so jealous you ignore your radio during a fire.”

He stepped toward her. “I would never do that.”

“I saw you do it!” Vic threw at him.

“Enough!” Sullivan boomed. “Yes, Rip, you did get distracted enough that you didn’t hear someone ask for instructions on a time sensitive ordeal. As for you, Hughes, Montgomery told me about your history with Mayhorn. Is there anyone else in the department I need to keep you away from?”

Vic felt like she’d been slapped. By her captain. Her anger broke through. “How dare you! I am not sleeping my way through the department.”

She noticed Ripley flinch at her statement. Before she could ask him about his reaction, Travis broke in, “Nobody is saying that about you, Vic.”

“He literally just did,” she pointed out.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Sullivan admitted. “But we’re getting off topic.”

“Do we have to return to the previous topic?” Ripley inquired.

Sullivan fixed him with a hard stare. “Yes, we do. It’s why you’re both here.”

“What does that mean?” Vic asked.

“You two love each other. You’re miserable because you’re both being stupid,” Travis told them. Ripley opened his mouth, but Travis cut him off. “I am going to speak freely in here, Sir. You can do whatever you want to my career. But you broke my best friend’s heart, and I will not stand for that. Not when you two are meant to be together.”

“We’re going to be right outside and give you some privacy,” Sullivan added. “You’re not leaving this office until you work things out.”

“And if we don’t?” Ripley asked.

Sullivan shrugged. “Then I’ll have no choice but to report what happened today. It cannot happen again.”

“And you think locking us in your office is the answer?” Vic wondered.

“It never happened until you broke up,” Sullivan replied. He moved towards the door. “We will be guarding the door.”

He and Travis left, shutting the door behind them. Ripley turned his back to the room, to her. Vic stared at his back for several long, drawn out minutes. When she couldn’t take any more silence, she began, “Why did you leave after saying you didn’t want to?”

Ripley turned back around. His gaze was haunted, subdued. Cautious. He said, “I had no fight left in me. I can only push so far before it turns into a situation that wouldn’t be good for either of us.”

“You mean harassment.”

“Yes.”

Vic shook her head. “I would never turn you in for that. Especially since you wouldn’t have to push very hard.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “You expect me to believe that?”

“It’s the truth.”

“Then why the ultimatum?”

Vic remembered what Sullivan had told her about Ripley’s past. About his heart being broken the same way twice before. She closed her eyes, breathed in, and then breathed out as her eyes opened once more. “I never should have done that. I’m sorry.”

“But you did.”

“And I’ve regretted it ever since. I shouldn’t have given you the option to walk away,” she admitted. She let her emotions show through her eyes. “I love you, Lucas Ripley. I don’t know how or when or what to do about it, but I do. And I never wanted you to leave. I don’t want to leave you.”

He stared at her, silent and still. Vic started worrying she went too far. He had yet to say he wanted her back, after all. Maybe she’d hurt him too much for him to forgive. Maybe he didn’t feel the same. Her eyes teared up. She turned away from him, not wanting him to see her cry.

A hand touched her shoulder, and she instinctively glanced back. He stood directly behind her. His eyes were as wet as hers. His voice cracked as he said, “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have walked out on you. I said I wanted to fight for us, and I didn’t. I just – I was-"

“Scared,” she finished for him. He nodded. Vic faced him. His hand fell to his side. His head lowered. She placed a finger under his chin and lifted it up. “I’m scared, too.”

“Of what?” he whispered.

“Of what will happen to our careers. Of what my team will think,” she listed. “Of us being too good to be true.”

The corners of his lips twitched up. “We are pretty good, aren’t we?”

She let a smile break through. “Yeah, we are.”

Silence fell again. Then he asked, “Do you really love me?”

Vic paused before replying, “I do. I just figured it out after I chased you off with my ultimatum.”

“Can I change my answer?” he asked, his eyes sparkling.

“Answer to what?”

“To your ultimatum.”

She thought back to what the other option was. “You want to stop being a secret?”

He shrugged. “If it’s the only way I can have you, yeah.”

“What about your job?”

His hands found her hips, pulling her toward him. “I finally found something that means more to me than the job.”

Vic gasped, then smiled. “After what happened today, I can believe that.”

He blushed and looked down again. Then he looked up at her through his lashes. “I really screwed up today. Bad enough for Sully to call me out.”

“I kind of played a part in that,” she told him. His head lifted. She explained, “When Sullivan paired me with David, I saw a chance to…”

“Make me jealous?” he finished.

Vic blushed that time. “Yeah. Yes. I wanted to make you jealous. And it worked. A little bit too much.”

“You can say that again,” he said with a chuckle. He shook his head before staring into her eyes. “I agree with Sully. I can’t ever let what happened today happen again. Next time it might not just cause injuries.”

She touched his cheek. “What can we do to stop it?”

His hands slid around to her back. She pressed up against him. He leaned close and responded, “For starters you can try not to make me jealous while on a scene together.”

“I can try.”

“You can also accept my apology and let me take back my first answer.”

Vic pretended to think about it. “I might be willing to do that. If you do something.”

“Name it.”

“Accept my apology and ignore my stupid ultimatum,” she said. He smiled. Then his lips touched hers. It was brief, but Vic enjoyed the sentiment. She pulled back just enough to be able to see him and questioned, “Just to be clear, we both want this.”

“Yes.”

“And we’re not going to keep it a secret anymore.”

“No.”

“No matter the consequences.”

He shook his head, his gaze focused on her lips. “I don’t care what the consequences are as long as I don’t have to give you up.”

“Not a chance.” She kissed him. Her hands went to his hair. His slid up her back. She tugged her mouth free again just enough to ask in a stage whisper, “Think they’ll notice if we lock the door?”

“Don’t even think about it!” Sullivan called from just outside. Travis laughed loud enough Vic heard him. He was close, too.

Vic shared an amused smile with Rip-Lucas. He mumbled, “So much for giving us privacy.”

She offered him a look she knew he couldn’t resist. “I know a place we can have all the privacy we want.”

His eyes flared. “Our place?”

Vic nodded. “Our place.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is basically a bonus since I put so many of you into a murderous rage. Hopefully this will make up for a least some of it.

Vic was not surprised to find Lucas waiting for her in her apartment after her shift ended. She was surprised, however, to find him standing in her living room holding the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she’d ever seen. It was a mixture of colors with two red roses in the center. Vic accepted them and asked, “What are these for?”

“The traditional I screwed up and I’m sorry gesture,” he told her with a smile.

“So you bought flowers for Sullivan and the injured guy, too? Oh, and Travis. Although those should probably be ‘I promise to never break your best friend’s heart again' flowers,” she teased.

He laughed. “No, I only bought flowers for you. I’ll give them a formal apology later.”

“Mmm, you better,” she said, smelling the flowers on her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a tall glass and filled it halfway with water. Just as she set the flowers in it, two arms snaked around her waist. Lucas pressed his lips to her neck, just below her ear. She leaned back against him.

He whispered in her ear, “Those are almost as beautiful as you.”

Vic smiled and placed her arms over his. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Yes,” he didn’t hesitate to admit.

She laughed and turned around in his arms. His hands fell to her lower back. Vic slipped her fingers up the back of his neck into his hair. “You know you don’t need to do that. I’m right here and very willing.”

“I know,” he told her, sliding his hands lower and lifting her onto the counter. He stared into her eyes and added, “I love you, Victoria Hughes. I want to seduce you and bring you flowers and take you out to nice restaurants.”

“I kind of like our diner.”

Lucas slightly shook his head. “You deserve better than a rundown diner with barely edible food and lukewarm coffee.”

She crossed her ankles behind him and pulled him closer. “I really don’t care where we go. I just want to be with you.”

Rather than responding with words, Lucas crashed his mouth against hers. She returned the kiss with just as much fervor. Oh how she’d missed him. Missed kissing him, touching him. She tugged at his hair and tightened her legs around him.

His fingers teased the skin just under her shirt. Vic rolled her hips against his, earning a deep throated moan. She moved her hands to the bottom hem of his shirt and ran them up his back, underneath the material. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes as he lifted the shirt over his head. Vic smiled and touched his glorious chest.

He raised her shirt, and she helped yank it off. Then his lips found hers again. Their tongues danced lazily while their hands stroked each other’s bodies. Her bra came off, and she moaned when one of his hands cupped her breast. She dipped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, sliding them around to meet at the front where she deftly worked at the button and zipper.

He bit her lip when her hand wrapped around him. She squeezed him once before stroking him all the way to the tip and back down. Lucas pulled away just far enough to tell her, “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Vic clenched her fingers. He sucked in a quick breath and closed his eyes. When they opened again, she saw the fire that she loved. He unfastened her jeans, and she lifted her hips so he could slide them and her underwear down her legs. He stepped out of his own before returning to her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips again and rested her hands on his shoulders. Lucas lined himself up and entered her in one swift thrust. They both gasped. He held still as their bodies adjusted. They shared a series of languid, gentle kisses. Then he started to move his hips. He placed one hand against her back while the other squeezed her breast again.

It wasn’t long before Vic felt her orgasm building. She tilted her hips and tightened her legs, pulling him deeper. He picked up his pace. He was as close as she was. Their movements became frantic the higher and higher they climbed. And then Vic’s body clenched as she reached the top. She wrenched her lips from his as she gasped.

His body jerked a second before she felt him release inside her. His head rested on her shoulder. He let his hands fall to the counter. Vic relaxed her legs and trailed her fingers up and down his back. Once he’d caught his breath, he looked up at her and smiled. “I missed this.”

“So did I,” she agreed. He kissed her until she felt both of their arousals build up again. His hands grasped her hips, and he picked her up off the counter. Vic gripped him with her legs as he carried her to the bedroom. To their favorite place.

They took their time, re-exploring each other and finding all of their sensitive places. It was much, much later when Vic finally settled against his side. His arm held her close, his other hand resting on her hip. She laid her head and a hand on his chest. Her leg draped across his.

He kissed the top of her head and murmured, “Please don’t ever make me leave again.”

She lifted her head so she could meet his gaze. “I don’t plan on ever letting you go.”

“Ever?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Ever,” she repeated. “I love you, and I am never letting you go.”

He smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

“Which part?”

“Both,” he replied. “I love you, and I am never walking away from you again.”

“You better not,” she mumbled, laying her head on his chest once more. His arms wrapped tightly around her. She did the same to him. They were good again. They were in love. Even if they never told another person, Vic was never going to give him an ultimatum about their relationship again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm done with the full on angst for a while. I'll give everyone a break. Thank you to those who stuck with this one to the end. I know it wasn't my best work and that it really played your emotions. I apologize for that. (Perhaps Lucas can buy you all flowers.)


End file.
